Blood is Thicker
by ArcanaXII
Summary: I once swore to save lives, and find justice for those I couldn't save. I am a doctor a scientist a mortician. But before that, I am, and always will be, a Ghoul. They call us monsters, hunt us like nothing more than rabid dogs that need to be put down. Well, if they want a monster, I WILL give them one. I am Kit Yanara. I am the Chupacabra. I am a Ghoul. And there will. Be. Blood.


**Hello to all! A12 here with my first chapter of my second story! and might I add an apology to those who were into my other one, I just kinda lost inspiration on that one, but i am still working on it, trying to stockpile chapters so I can post consistently instead of the random chapters that I usually do.**

 **ANYWAY, this is my Tokyo ghoul fanfic, the usual kinda where you just add an OC to the events without changing them so much. But I'll try to add some personal events for my OC. If the events seem different It's because I'm going off the manga, not the anime.**

 **Without further adiu I give you the first chapter of 'Blood is Thicker'**

* * *

The morgue, probably not the place you're aiming to land a job but for me, it's what pays the bills. It may be blood and guts to you but it's my bread and butter.

... That... Didn't sound right...

Oh, right let me introduce myself: my name is Kit Yanara, I'm a 17 year old college student in the medical department of Kamii University, I also work part time at the morgue where I deal with all forms of death: suicides, murders, accidents, even natural causes (though, those are not quite as interesting). Here we perform autopsies for law enforcement and, on occasion, the CCG. I also get to embalm the bodies of the deceased and prepare them for their funerals.

...Even I wonder how I don't get depressed with this job...

Tonight I'm working the graveyard shift (Pun intended), separating the body parts of all the victims of the most recent 'Binge Eater' attack at the Aqua Building.

I began by separating them by blood type, there was an O-neg so he was easy to sort out, but A and O Positive were giving me trouble, then I went by skin color, which differentiated a couple of corpses. There weren't many other quick methods after that, and due to the fact that part of them were eaten (even their bones were crushed or gnawed on) matching by bone fractures and tears in skin and muscle tissues could only get me so far as to match a couple pieces together, but not an entire body.

It was really frustrating, so I decided to... _Cheat_ , just a little. I removed the medical mask that was covering my mouth and nose and sniffed.

Right now you're probably thinking 'what is he going to do, sniff them?' yeah, actually. That's exactly what i'm going to do. Now you're probably really, REALLY confused. Then allow me to elaborate in three simple words:

I'm a Ghoul.

Now, show of hands who is surprised? What, nobody? AH, you there! In the back! No? Just stretching?

...Well that's kinda disappointing.

Anyway how about a small bit of backstory. I live off the blood and organs of corpses that come in, but corpses that have bled out end ripped to shreds don't exactly give me much to work with, or eat for that matter. If i ever meet Rize in a secluded location, I am going to tear her apart.

Oops, got off topic. back to sorting out dismembered body parts... That was a strange sentence even by a Ghoul's standards.

I inhaled deeply through my nose, and almost lost what little lunch I had, I gagged and stumbled back from the silver tables. Every piece was practically dripping with Rize's scent. It was overpowering and nauseating.

When i returned to the table I was prepared for the smell, and began sorting through the pieces with relative ease, some toes here, head there, half a pelvis. (why his was broken, I don't even want to know). After about fifteen minutes I was done, and ready to go home, maybe grab some coffee.

"Finally, done." I said, I put all the bodies in cold storage. "Oi! I'm clocking out!" I shouted into the office.

There's a rustling of papers and the sound of boots on linoleum. My boss walks out of the office. "Done already?" he rubbed the back of his head "I don't know how you do it Kit." My boss, Eisaku Ibuka, Is a tall man with a slight tan, messy brown hair that just barely got in his blue eyes. he always seems to have stubble and a tired look on his face.

I shrug and grin "What can I say? The dead speak to me." Running joke around the office because of how I seem to figure out the scenario of their death.

"I hope they catch this binge eater soon." he said.

"Me too, if not for the people then at least to lighten my workload." I sigh "She's really starting to piss me off."

"She?" Mr. Ibuka raised an eyebrow.

...CRAP, gottathinkfastsothathedoesn'tsuspect- GOTIT!

"All the victims are male and, Judging by their photos before the attack, they are all rather handsome. some had attacked from the front with little to no wounds on their arms. Suggesting that the attacker surprised them from the front, easy to do if they are expecting an entirely different surprise. they also seemed to have a similar body type, probably her preferred 'diet'. with all this and a little guess work, the binge eater is a young female that lures men in with her feminine wiles." I wiggle my fingers at him on the last two words.

My boss looks at me for a moment "Why are you here instead of a police office, or even the CCG?"

"Damnit Eisaku, I'm a mortician, not an investigator!"

He just gives me a flat look.

"...It's a western film reference. Besides, I prefer the quiet life, not to much excitement." I say while I hang up my lab coat.

He sighs "I know, it just seems like a lot of wasted talent."

"Would you rather I take my talents someplace else?" I grin as I grab my shoulder bag.

"Good point." He grins back.

"I'm going home now, can I have my paycheck?" I ask.

"Sure." He opens up a locked drawer and pulls out an envelope and hands it to me.

" _Gracias amigo_." I say putting the envelope in my bag.

My stomach growled at that exact moment.

Eisaku looked at me with that same flat look again. "Hungry much?"

"Haha," I laugh a little, "I was in such a rush this morning that I forgot to pack a lunch."

"Go get something to eat, I'll see you on sunday." He sighs and shoos me off.

I take a deep breath as I walk up the stairs and into the open air. It was still Late but there was still some activity in the streets of tokyo.

I was pretty hungry, and I didn't want to hunt while there were doves in the city from Rize's escapades. That left one good option, going to a quiet coffee shop run entirely by ghouls. Anteiku.

* * *

 **SOOOoooooo... That was a thing. It was a little short, I know.**

 **Criticize in the comments, I'm all for it.** **Also, if anybody knows some of the days of the week that some of the events occur in tokyo ghoul let me know so I can be more descriptive when I can.**

 **Yes, the occupation may have been partially inspired by IZombie.**

 **ONE MORE THING. If anybody has their own OC they want as either A: an involved character in the story. or B: a single instance cameo. Just give me a good description in the comments and I will PM you for more details.**

 **If you're a guest and you want to then I highly suggest you make an account, it's free and there is no downside to doing so, besides getting called out on any burns you send in the comments. (I welcome some criticism, others don't.)**

 **Remember _Amigos_ , keep on keepin on.**


End file.
